The Adventures of Lore
by JCreator
Summary: When brothers from a small town adventure out to see the world, they meet new people and are experienced into magic and go on quests and find out the mystery and lore of the world. Everyday they see new secrets and mysteries the world holds, leading up to their great future beyond.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Mrs. Samuel! Mrs. Samuel," we shouted.

"Oh hi boys," she said kindly.

"We came for a next loaf of bread," we said jumping up and down.

"Well you guys sure love to eat all the bread in the house don't ya?" she questioned.

"Well Brandon always eats it all off, I only eat it at lunch or snack time," said Zack.

"Well sure you can have bread," she said giving us a loaf.

"Thank you!" we shouted as we ran back home.

My brother and I lived in the town of Grendred, deep within the kingdom of Avalon. We would always run around town causing trouble now and then, feeling the little town was just too small. We always wished of seeing the city way beyond our small, little town. Every night, I would wish of just setting foot among the great city of Restansia. Our older brother was the one who always adventured. He was a scoundrel, a ninja, everything you could think of. He would always teach us tricks he learned while on his journeys, though they weren't very useful to us until six years later.

"Mom, twelve months have passed since Steven came back from his adventure," I said excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Steven said rushing through the door.

"You're so tall!" I said breaking my neck.

"Yeah, I had a slight growth spurt," he said scratching his head.

"Dad, when are we going to get an adventure of our own?" Zack asked.

"Yeah they're old enough," Steven pointed out.

"Sure, how about five days in Alexander. It's the closest town," mom suggested.

"Only five days?!" I said surprised.

"Well.." said mom.

"No honey, don't be over protective, I think they can handle themselves on their own." Dad cut her off.

"Yeah!" Zack exclaimed.

"Well I don't want them to hurt themselves," mom said watching us.

"You've seen how they are, this town is just too small for them. Honey, you have to let them go." Dad said.

"I guess, but at least let Steven give them a head start." Mom suggested.

"Sure," Steven said.

"Then it's settled," Dad said.

I yanked the rubber band out of my nice straight brown hair and ran straight through the door to tell the neighbours. On my way, I ran into Mr. and Mrs. Samuel. "Hey, Hey I finally get to go on an adventure with Steven!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, aren't you too old to be yet still running around town?" Mrs. Samuel asked.

"Oh an adventure with Steven?" asked Mr. Samuel.

"Yeah, yeah!" shouted Zack coming.

"Well if you boys are going to go on an adventure you're going to need a few things before you go. I gave your brother his first outback hunting book." Mr. Samuel said going inside his cream and peach house. Moments after, he came out holding three books and two kits.

"Here, these are the latest edition of my 'Outback Survival Book' and the 'Outback Survival Kit' that comes with it, all free." He said grinning.

"Thanks!" we exclaimed.

"And this is for you," he said looking at me "once you read this every night with full focus and remember what it says well, you should be fine and able to wit stand anything that comes in your way."

"Thanks, but with the techniques Steven taught me, I might not need it." I said hopping along.

I was so exciting, that I ran into the potion and healing mistress, Ms. Sanchez carrying a load of potions.

"Hey watch where you're going!" yelled Ms. Sanchez.

"Sorry, we are just so excited to be finally on an adventure with Steven!" I cried.

"Oh really, let me give you guys something to take along with," she said going into her potion shop. "Here, this is my full edition of the 'Potion Supreme'. It has all the potions you could think of, and these are some items you will need to make most potions."

"Thank you!" Zack said as we ran around telling more of the town of our adventure.

"Hey if you're going on an adventure you'll need something to protect yourselves." Said the town's blacksmith Bob Archetta.

"What kind of things? Were already packed with 'useful items'. I said.

"Something like," 'shing' he said as he pulled out a sword, "a sword?"

"Nope we don't have that, but it will do!" Zack exclaimed.

"Here take this dagger along with you. I don't have the time to make more swords so you'll have to make it on your own," said Mr. Archetta going back to work.

"We'll surely be back after we have finished packed!" we said as we ran back home to get packed.

When we reached home, we quickly took our stuff and packed it into our luggage, well our small backpacks. Just before I left, I grabbed the sapphire and amethyst I kept in my chest and ran back to the blacksmith.

"Ok, I'm ready to make my sword, well swords."

"Oh great! You're actually going to make it" said Mr. Archetta.

"Me too!" said my brother holding his ruby.

We worked the whole day out, especially me since I wanted two swords. When we were done, our swords were the most glamorous, even better than Mr. Archetta's. My right hand sword was made of sapphire at the mane and a sharp steel for a blade, while my left hand sword had an amethyst mane and a steel blade also.

After a good night sleep, I woke up very energetic and ready to go exploring. I grabbed my swords and went into the kitchen to stack up on food before the trip. Once everyone was settled, we quickly went out on our new adventure where we will embrace the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As we left the city, I saw a long trail leading to Alexander. Steven told us to not take a long boring trail, but take the trees where there is more adventure. We climbed and learned more and more about adventure, and every night like Mr. Samuel said, I read the book he gave me. As I read, it became clear that the name of the book was Luithuet (Lith-way) and it very interesting, but hard to read. It didn't make any logical sense. It made me open up about the world. After many days of travel we had finally seen Alexander. I immediately forgot about the wildlife and ran crazily through the forest on the way to Alexander until I ran into a wyvern.

"Huh," I exclaimed as I yanked out my sword. My hand couldn't stop shaking. When it jumped towards me I shunned. After I realised I'm still alive, I uncovered my face and saw it flying away.

"Next time, don't run off without guard!" Steven exclaimed.

After that it had finally hit me that I was not in our protected Grendred but in a jungle. Once we had reached, I saw more people than I had ever met in my entire life. It felt so good to be among so much people. Steven had checked us into a hotel while my brother and I ran around town in stores. In one store, it had some funny once I saw something, a key, I had seen in my book I immediately bought it. It had said, in the section of the Book of Zempha(Zem-fa), that 'Those with the possession of this grand key, will have the art of control. Having the ability to open the gate of anything, even souls is immensely powerful for some odd mage'. After lunch, I had set out to get more food and maps for our next trip. We had decided to journey to Quillidge (Quil-id-je), it was a long journey from Alexander. After all the gathering, we had all ended up at the hotel to gather energy for our next trip.

"So how was your day bros?" Steven asked while relaxing on his bed.

"Well I found a nice laser ring. I was in there for hours trying to be that one kid, turns out I'm a sharpshooter. After I beat the kid I decided to come back to soak my palms in ice cold water," said Zack filling a water bucket with ice.

"What about you B?" Steven said.

I didn't respond.

"B" he said worried.

"Oh, sorry, I was just looking at this new key I had found. Turns out to be an object from my book," I said examining it.

"Oh, well I got to continue my quest to Restansia," said Steven.

I immediately dropped the key, "Restansia! I always dreamed of going there!"

"Well I found a shorter route but it is pretty long and dangerous. I might have to do it alone, but you guys learned everything I learned, you should be fine," Steven said in a relieving voice.

I sighed and got back to examining the key. Somehow, everyone was quiet for the rest of the evening.

The next morning we had all set out to our journeys. Steven went west, while Zack and I travelled east. We had sulkily walked out the town following our maps to Quillidge. On our way we overheard a girl about the same age as us.

"Yay, my journey is all set!" she said running so fast that she bumped into us, "ooh sorry, I'm just really nervous but excited."

"You're going on a journey too, wanna tag along?" Zack asked.

"Oh really, is it that easy to ask the queen witch of Avalon?"

"Ummm…" we mumbled.

"Oh just kidding, but that is my dream. That's why I'm setting out on this journey, to see the grand world of magic," she said as if she was doing a show.

"Chhh, hahaha are you kidding? Magic? Haha" I said nearly dying.

"Oh you want to see?" she said hurling me into the air until she lost control and I fell. "Oops."

"Pphhh, you call that magic? You must have tripped him or something," Zack said unentertained.

"Fine, you'll see the most powerful spell I know!" she said angered, "Ok, left foot here, right there and, ok. Pariaseas Alaverra (parry-a-seas, ala-ver-a)," though nothing happened. She bent her left leg a little and repeated, "Pariaseas Alaverra"

Suddenly, our bodies froze.

"How do you like that now?" she said in a relieved way.

The key in my pocket started to glow. Then I felt myself moving again.

"How did you break my spell?!" she said confused.

"This key?" I said examining it.

She only gasped, "What are you doing holding the 'Grand Key of Angologium (an-go-lo-gE(i)-um)?"

She grabbed it out of my hand, "This is for magical creatures only!" She swung it around not realising that it had healed my brother.

"That's enough," Zack said as he took it from her.

"So enough nonsense are you coming or not?" I asked.

"Ok, only because I haven't a clue what to do!" she exclaimed. Then her voice started to go softer, "And I haven't mastered my survival magic as yet."

We all started off on our adventure, we had told her everything Steven had taught us. We had even tried to avoid wildlife, since no one was experienced in fighting then. Just before we got into our comfort zone a bear came angrily.

"Hmm, what if I can find food in a bear?" I thought as I reached into my bag for my 'Outback Survival Book' in the food section. I mistakenly pulled out the mysterious book.

"Huh! Is that Luithuet?" asked the girl.

"Umm.." I was confused.

"Give me that!" she said as she grabbed it from me. She started to look through the pages until she found something. "Reispario Analixus (re-es-par-rio, ana-licks-us)"

Just then, the bear fell into a ditch.

"That is the grand magic book! What are you doing with it?!" she seemed very angry.

"Um a friend gave it to me," I said shyly.

"A friend, don't you know the story? Are you Saphris (saf-ris)" she seemed concerned.

"I don't know.." I said in a frightened way.

"Hey! Leave my little brother alone!" Zack cried.

"Come with me," the girl had sounded quite peaceful.

We had all walked into a cave and started a fire.

"Before I tell you the story, I think I should introduce myself. I'm Ria, short for Rianna. My full name is Rianna Kierra Rose-Ally Morgan. As I have already told you, I'm a witch," she said.

"Well I'm Zack and this is my brother Brandon," my bro said.

"This is where the story begins. There are three ancient kingdoms, Avalon, Azteca and Vermillion. Deep within magic's law, said there was a forth kingdom of which a man by the name of Saphris will unite. It has said that Saphris is the most powerful mage the world will ever know. If you go more into the story, it has said that deep within the kingdom is a book by the name of Luithuet that contains the past, present, future and all magical spells and ancient writings. But only the ancient magical humans called the Roans know about its true religion," she had said, "My question to you is how do you have that book?"

"If it has but so much things in it, this can't be it, it's just way too small," I pointed out.

"True, but are you Saphris?" she asked with concern.

"I'm just now learning about this 'thing' and I thought that magic was just a fairy tale," I said.

"Try a spell in the book, it said that when Saphris sees magical words, he can immediately read it," she had told us.

"Um ok," I had turned the pages until I found something interesting. "Anancee Albacia (a-nancy, al-ba-sia)," my hand had been covered with fire.

My brother only gasped, "You are Saphris. Let me try it. Anancee Albacia. Anancee Albacia. Anancee Albacia!" it had only worked on the third try.

"You two are legendary, I only made my first spell in seven days," Ria said surprised.

"How did you know you were a witch then?" Zack asked.

"My mom used a spell and said I had lots of magic energy in me" she had quickly bowed at us. "Great Saphris, do you need anything?"

"I don't want to be treated different," I had said.

"Let's just continue to Quillidge," my brother said as we started to continue our quest.

"Probably if we meet a Roan they can test you fully," Ria said as we set of.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Our journey was quite peaceful seeing that the trail was free of animals. About 20ft away from Quillidge, I felt something in my head like someone was calling me. I checked back many times though no one was there. Just when it had stopped, I heard something rattle in the dead leaves. When I looked, I saw a person, so we follow him. I followed every track until it had disappeared.

"Yaaah!" shouted an ambush.

An ambush had broken out. I pulled out my sword to protect myself, but they were too strong, I had to use my second sword. They had backed me into a corner where I couldn't move. Suddenly Zack jumped in front of me and protected me. I saw the man kick him on a rock, while the girl grabbed him and cut him with her dagger in his lower stomach. This angered me so bad that I felt myself unstable. My eyes had turned gold, and as I screamed my terrifying sound waves had threw everyone against the three barks knocking them out. I continued my tantrum, as the ground started to shake and brake itself apart, I felt something interrupt my waves knocking me unconscious.

I woke up at this place with people with some weird symbol that looks like two slanted ovals like an 'X' with one coming through the middle. I saw Zack and Ria with them right above my head.

"What happened? Where are the bandits?" I seemed confused.

"You killed them. I stopped you before you could kill your friends also," said a little boy.

"Your powers are growing intense Saphris," said a man patting an ice cloth on my forehead.

"We can teach you how to control them," said another strange man.

"Are you ok?" asked Zack.

"Yeah," I slowly replied.

"We are the Roans, an ancient tribe made from the old Druids. We possess the power of ancient ways," the one above me had said.

"You two are also to be taught, it mentions you in the ancient writings," said another.

After I had changed into their clothes saved for Saphris, I was taught how to read runes, learn all the ancient writings and most useful spells. I had shown them the key and book, they took the book to examine it for it was indeed a fake. I was treated like a king, I hated it. I left lonely, like I was supposed to save the world all by myself. I felt subtracted from the world, like in a parallel dimension. That night, I had horrible dreams. When I had awoken form such anguish, everything in my path was either burned or destroyed. Everything I looked at was gone. The Roans and my friends had to stabilize me. I had decided to continue my journey before I destroy their homes. Just before I left, their leader gave me a new spell book to replace the other.

After all that, I had decided to decrease the amount of magic I used. I had gained a new ability, telepathy. It wasn't a gift at all, it was a mere curse. Everyone I looked at received my thoughts. Even when I needed to use the bathroom. Though, it gave them a glimpse of what I was going through, my loneliness, my burdens and dismays. Once I had managed to control it, I decided to create an invention. I wanted to create an enchanted pair of glasses that would stop my magic to pass through my eyes. Without it I could only control myself for five minutes. It was successful, it helped me that I never destroyed anything unintentionally again.

About 15ft away from Quillidge, Ria had heard a dragon. It was indeed a dragon, but it then turned out to be a human. The dragon had introduced himself as Earl Draco, a half breed dragon. His mother is the dragon queen and his father is a human warrior mage. He said he was soon to be dragon king, that's why he ran away from his home. He too had joined our team to venture into Quillidge.

"So how are you able to transform from human to dragon?" Zack asked.

"Well, usually half breeds have the ability to switch between their two species. Mages can't, they can only do so by potion, spell or chant, but Saphris can," Earl told us.

"So how is that that I have the power to turn into a half freak?" I seemed disgusted.

"I can teach you if you want," Earl generously suggested.

"Um, no thanks," I said.

"Common it is very useful, especially for you since you can turn to what you want," he stated.

"Um guys, trouble," Ria warned.

"No, the dragon hunters, they're royal hunters handpicked by the queen herself. They're here to get me back. Um, get back, Ria help me cast an invisibility cloak," Earl said as he started to chant.

After they had finished chanting the spell, we all hurdled up in the centre of the cloak.

"How can't they smell you?" Zack asked.

"Well this is the first time I've fully transformed to human," Earl whispered.

"Don't they know your scent?" Ria softly asked.

"Well I have tried to transform to human to avoid the prince feast but it wasn't successful so they don't know my human scent," Earl said softly.

After they were gone, we had continued our journey to Quillidge. When we had reached, we did nothing but gaze upon its true beauty. It was what man would call a city. When the others had decided to go inside, my brother and I couldn't move, but just sit and stare.

"Hey, aren't you guys coming?" Ria asked concernedly.  
"After all those years of being trapped in the gates of Grendred, we finally get to see the word we longed for," Zack said with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe we're finally away from home. We've learned so much together. Guys please, let's stick together through all of this," I said as the sun went down.

"Well if we have already made this far with each other, why don't we stick together," Earl said sitting next to us.

"Yeah, I mean, even though you guys are the most annoying people I've ever met, it just somehow makes me feel at home. With the comfort of your family, and just to be able to do this together is just wonderful," Ria said joining us.

We all just stood there for minutes looking at the city in the sunset. When it reached dark, we entered the city and found a small hotel to sleep in. We all only had a few crowns left from all the things we bought beforehand.

"Guys, why don't we get a job? We're running low on money and we can't make a next trip without it," Zack said.

"Hmmn, I think I'll probably be a chef," I stated.

"Well to be a witch, I'll need to learn potions. So I guess I'll work in the potion shop," Ria told us.

"Well dealing with creatures is my thing so I'll probably work at the animal hut.

"I'll work with the blacksmith," Zack said.

"Great then it's all settled," Zack ended.

We all went to bed thinking on the task ahead of us. In the morning, I settled out to the most famous restaurant in town. I hoped they would teach me how to cook most foods so we can be settled for or trips. When I reached the restaurant, I spoke with the head chef. He was very fat and hairy, rude and his breath smelled like rotten pickles. He didn't accept me saying that he had enough 'fools' already. Just when I was about to leave I heard a guy getting kicked out for not buying enough pickles so I ran back and somehow got the job. It took up most of my day cooking the special soup that everyone liked. When we all reached back to the hotel, we talked about of jobs until we fell asleep.

The next day, I had developed a special bowl that everyone fell deeply in love with. I was then promoted to deputy head cook and earned a pay of 12,000 crown for every 4 hours. After that, the rest of the week was fine enough. When everyone had decided that they made a good amount of money for our next trip, we went to the next day to retire from our jobs. I tried my very best to retire, but they wouldn't let me go. I even had tried to get fired when I was tired of asking for retirement. Just when I had decided to use magic, a 'boom' came from the lower town where Earl worked. By the time I got outside, I saw dragons going away with the dragon form of Earl. I sent a telepathic link to everyone else as I ran swiftly in the direction the dragons flew.

Hope you're enjoying the story so far, I promise to make it a good one. If you have any suggestions you can tell me via PR. Please remember to review your feedbacks and comments toward this story. THANKS! LOVE YA'LL!


End file.
